cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tricoro/Vote for our first ever Featured Article!
Good news! The featured article is ready to be implemented in this wiki! Here, we will reward articles with an excellent design, complete information, and concise content. We wanted users to be able to create an article, modify it so much that it could be voted as the featured article. In hope that this can create motivations for all users out there, Featured Articles will reward you and your post to be publicly posted. Once the first featured article is live, you can see it on the Main Page of this Wiki, in which I haven't updated as of yet. It will last for a month, and the featured version will be archived for people to see during the day when it was featured. Now, since this is the first time Cookie Run Wiki has ever made an event for Featured Articles, we wanted all of you guys to know about this (and in the future too). So this is how it works. You may click the link above to go to the Featured Articles page, and follow the instruction. To be brief, let me go through it step by step. Step 1 You can nominate an article that is worthy to be nominated as featured articles. How you do this? You may go to the article you selected, and on the top, make sure you write . On the page, it will look like this: Now, you've tagged the article! Now we can move to the next step! Step 2 On the Cookie Run Wiki:Featured Articles page, you will need to enter your submission to the page. Edit the Nomination section, and add your submission on it. Put your submission on a subheader, and the reason below it. For example, if you want to nominate Escape from the Oven, you want to put the submission like this: Escape from the Oven Reason: Article is clearly written and is informative. Below the post, you will want to create both the Support and Oppose section, which will be your sub-subheading (with four ). Therefore, our edit so far would be like this: Escape from the Oven Reason: Article is clearly written and is informative. Support Oppose Now, the support and oppose section can be edited by other users who wants to express their upvote and downvote on the respective heading. If you want to express your opinion, you may put it as a point (just like you did on trivia), and state your reason. Your opinion should end up with four tildes (~~~~), marking your signature on the edit. For example, let's say you want to express your support in the vote. You add your support below the support section. Escape from the Oven Reason: Article is clearly written and is informative. Support *As Nominator. (talk) 11:44, February 5, 2015 (UTC) *A page where all players start. ~~~~ Oppose And of course, if you want to oppose, you can use the oppose section. Thus, when you publish, this will be in the page: 's perspective.)]] Be fair in your vote. Players can only vote once on the support OR oppose section. Do not vote many times using other people's signature. Use your own using for tildes (~~~~) So there you have it! You got your vote ready to be contested! Once your vote has been selected, you can move on to step 3! Step 3 It's vote time! This will happen on the final 1-2 weeks before the end of the month, where multiple articles are selected to be the featured article! Anyone can cast their vote on the poll. You will be able to see the poll in Cookie Run Wiki:Featured Articles and on the Community Messages found on the page. The poll would look something like this: (It's fully functional, and it's updated. You may cast your vote here too.) Once we've reached the end of the month, we'll select the one with the most vote, and it will become the featured article of the month. Users can then nominate new articles to be contested in the following month. So what are you waiting for? Choose an article worthy to be our first ever Featured Article on March 2015! Happy Editing! Category:Blog posts Category:Community News